Moonlight Promises
by Evil-Snow-Bear
Summary: They promised to keep in touch, then why have they forgotton him? Hope knew this was coming one day, he just wished it hadn't come so soon. But maybe he's not completely forgotton. This is SnowxHope
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 13. Because if i did all hell would break loose and Serah never would've woke up XD.

Warnings; angst, angst and just a bit more angst. Though there is hints of SnowxHope or Snope as I call it.

A/N This is placed about a year after the ending of FF13, I was well upset when i found out that Hope had no family left X( This is a gift to Roxy-Kins, hope you like it! :)

* * *

Moonlight shined down on the glitter like sand of Oerba shores, making the ground sparkle in a entrancing way that would make anyone sigh with ease and relax, though it did nothing to sooth a silver haired teen, his face set in a perma-frown. Hope could imagine Sazh saying that he spent too much time with Lightning but to be honest, he hadn't seen or heard from her _or_ the others for over six months. A few months after the fall of Cocoon, they had fought together to clear Oerba of Cie'th and then they helped to bring survivers into the old town.

It started off that Snow, Serah and Lightning became too busy to hang out with him, Serah and Snow were planning to get married and Lightning thought it would be best to supervise just incase Snow did something totally idiotic. Nothing was going to ruin her little sisters wedding. Sazh travelled round Gran Pulse with Dajh, showing the young boy all the wonders the planet had to offer. He couldn't actually hang out with Fang or Vanille as they were still in crystal statis and probably never going to wake up, though he could definitely use some of Vanille's cheer.

The team had all swore to keep in touch but that was soon forgotten, and it seemed they had forgotton him as well. Lightning no longer left him messages, reminding him to take care of himself, he no longer got Dajh's frequent letters of his travels with Sazh and Choco. He missed seeing the little Chocobo foot print in the corner, Choco's own way of saying hello.

He guessed it was suppose to happen at some point, he had sensed it when his father hadn't shown up with the others, after all everyone was too busy to look after a orphan- here Hope snorted, he was nothing like the crazy Fal'Cie- though he understood where the Fal'Cie had come from. Orphan had cared once for Humans but as they evolved and wars started, they had forgone him, just as The Maker had. Orphan had only wanted to be loved again and slaughtering people had seemed the right way to do it. Orphan after all was a child in mind. Wanting desperately to be loved.

Hope shook his head, his brows furrowing deeper, he was making excuses for a homicidal Fal'Cie, what was the world coming to? It seemed on some level, he would do anything just to hear Vanille's cheery voice as she gave her endless wisedom, Fang's attempt to make Lightning smile. Snow's deep baratone voice as he talked to Serah's Tear. Snow draping his heavy arm over his shoulders, grinning at him stupidly.

He wished it was like it was before they had saved everyone.

Then he didn't have to worry about being thrown aside, Snow would've never of let it happen, the older man had been so determind to keep his promise to his mother, Nora and his father too. Lightning would be watching over him, offering her support in a way that reminded him of Nora, Light was like his second mother. Fang, was his older sister, though she hadn't paid him much attention, he had known he could depend on her. He missed being able to talk to Choco about his problems and the little yellow bird somehow answering his questions. Sazh would crack terrible jokes that would have made everyone cringe and wince. Vanille would giggle at Sazh's attempt at humour and then they would carry on travelling to find a way to free themselves of the l'Cie brands.

But that was then and this was now.

Now Hope felt betrayed, Snow promised to look after him but had failed to protect him against himself. He wondered briefly if that was why he got Alexander, the Eidolon turned into a giant wall like fortress that protected him from everything. He wished he had Alexander here too.

Someone had asked him once who he missed the most, the answer was blurted out before he could stop it. Snow. That had been his answer, many had believed he would miss Lightning, but no, it had been the tall blond and it still was him. Hope realised it was never going to change. Ever.

'_Him and Serah are probably married by now'_ Hope winced and gripped his chest when a sharp pain jolted through it. Just the thought of never being invited hurt more then the thought of Snow not remembering who he was. Though that was pretty damn painful too. Sometimes he wished he could just follow Vanille's advice and run from it all. Run from all the pain, from the betrayel and depressing thoughts. Even his neighbor commented on how gaunt and hollow his faced looked, like he was on the brink of despair. And it was true, he was on the brink to losing his sanity and possibley becoming another Orphan.

Was it so bad to want to be loved? To feel like he had a family that would take of him? He often asked the now empty sky, getting no response except for a star twinkling merrily. Where was Vanille when you needed her?

Hope had tried, he really had. To snap himself out of..._this_. he had tried to live his life as a normal fifteen year old though that had been for nothing when he walked up to Light's house only to find that she had moved to Sulyya Springs, a passing stranger had told him that Serah had wanted to move there for when she had a baby. Hope didn't think he could feel so numb. And so he went home, trashed his little cabin, throwing a vase he had found and thrown it against the ground in anger ad then he ran to the beach where he had been sitting ever since in the cold, harsh November weather.

Light had moved out six months ago, exactly when the calls stopped. When Snow stopped leaving him little parcels of random stuff. When everything stopped.

"Why did Snow leave me? He promised he wouldn't..." Hope whispered brokenly into the empty sky, drawing his knee's to his chest, gripping his jeans tightly with numb fingers. He never heard the crunch of heavy footfalls across the sand, he wasn't paying attention.

He nearly jumped out of his chill bitten skin when a deep, rumbling baratone came from directly behind him as two solid arms wrapped round his shivering form.

" I know Hope, I'm sorry. I'm here now, I'll look after you I promise."

And Hope knew, he just _knew_ that this time Snow was going to keep his promise.

* * *

A/N THE END! *bows* meh it's not bad considering I wrote it in a hour :O The plot bunnie smacked me right in the face and said " Write meeee" So I did, there might be a second chapter, might not, it depends if another plot bunnie appears XD. i'm off sleepies now. So tired XDD Oh read and review please it will much appreciated :)


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: What do you think?...*sighs* I do not own Final Fantasy 13, there, happy?

Warnings; Serah bashing, implied Snope. Maybe hinted Fanting (FangxLightning) I love making up these names XD.

A/N: Here is another chapter Roxy-kins, hope you like it :) ENJOY!

* * *

Serah seethed angrily as she watched Snow throw that _Thing,_ aka Hope, over his shoulder, the younger boy squeaking before he started to giggle madly, a big happy smile on his face. She had never felt so angry before in her life, besides that one time Gadot, Yuj and Maqui had pranked her room so she got covered in bright, neon orange paint. But that was another story for another time. She had been so ready to marry Snow and have his undivided attention, Lightning had even given up helping the Guardian Corps to explore new land and had stayed with her, helping to plan the wedding.

Everything had been going so well, after a little coaxing, Snow had left Oerba with her and Light, though he had not acted all that happy. She was suppose to be his only one, the only person who could ever make him smile and feel joy. And it had been working too. He had built a little hut like cabin in Sulyya Springs, the wedding day had been getting closer and closer and she just couldn't wait until her blond hero would be her and only hers.

And then it went all down hill.

Sazh had visited with Dajh and Choco, the little boy looking ever excited until he frowned, his little cute brows furrowing while Choco had kweh-ed in a somewhat worried tone. And then that little brat had spoken and everything had come crashing down, just a simple sentence of "Where's Hope?" And Snow had paled drastically, Lightning had also gone a little paler, her lips pressing into a thing line, her eyes darkening with worry. And then Snow spoke, his voice cracking with hurt and concern.

"He's in Oerba...On his own." That seemed to break the trance everyone had been in, Lightning had shot from her seat and positively _snarled_ at Snow, telling him to get his foolish backside moving or else he would feel a whole new level of pain, and the worst thing was, he had listened. Snow had bolted from the house without backwards glance-or kiss- to Serah. Seemingly too worried about Hope to care about her.

Serah had never seen her older sister so shocked and angry when she stated that Hope was nothing more that a little annoying brat who was out to take them away from her.

That was also the first time Lightning had ever slapped her.

Serah had run off crying, slamming her bedroom door shut and ignoring Lightning call of "Don't slam the doors!". She had wailed for what seemed like hours-which was mork like twenty minutes- before she began to plan how to get her world back together again. First she would have to apolagise to Lightning about Hope, saying she had just been hurt at Snow quickly leaving. And she did, though Lightning still continued to ignore her, glaring at her so hard that Serah had feared that she would suddenly catch on fire. She had played the cute-little-sister-who-was-really-sorry act and Light had calmed down a little. So Serah braved the unknown and had asked why Hope was so important. Light, on her part, had explained though it did nothing to calm the burning jealousy that flamed inside her chest.

"Look, Serah, we are all Hope has left. Hope's mother, Nora, died on Hanging Edge, helping Snow. And his father died...well, we think he died in Eden. The cavelry had been so engrossed in taking down Raines that they left him unprotected. Snow promised Nora that he would get Hope home, which he did and then he promised Bartholomew that he would protect him. That promise kind of went to all of us. And after the whole Orphan ordeal, Snow then promised never to leave Hope behind... We are all he has Serah, please understand."

Serah had never seen Light look so pleading, and guilty, in her entire life. Another thing to hate Hope for. Someone Light had only known for a year had broken down all her emotional walls, while her, Light's own sister, had only got a half smile, or a grimace, maybe even a softer look in her eyes other than the hard, stern look she always wore. Never had Light looked so pleading, her emotions sparkling in her eyes as she spoke about what happened to Hope.

Serah on her part had looked sympathetic, nodding with a solemn look on her face as Light gave her semi-smile and walked off into the kitchen. Once she was was gone though, Serah had scowled, anger burning in her aqua eyes. She would get rid of him even if it made Lightning hate her. Snow was hers and no one elses. And so she quietly walked into her room, shutting the door calmly and sitting on her bed. Planning.

Though the planning all went to waste when Light had come to her the next day, saying she had bad news. Serah grinned inside thinking that Hope had disappeared, or even better, died. She was sorely mistaken when Lightning had told her that Snow had called off the wedding, and was breaking up with her. He had said something about realising that he loved Hope more and that she didn't need him anymore as her hero because Hope needed him more.

What probably tipped the ice was that Lightning didn't even look murderous that he had left her! In fact, She swore that Lightning looked relieved and _happy_ that he had chosen Hope.

And now she watched with hate and longing with just a bit of sadness as Snow leaned down to peck Hope gently on the lips, it was chaste kiss but it overflowed with meaning. Something that even she had never recieved. Her gaze was distracted for a moment by Lightning, she had placed a small stone plaque in the garden with Oerba Yun Fang's name on and Serah had often seen her sit there for hours, talking about this and that. She had also got a tear shaped necklace round her neck. It was bigger than a normal pear drop pendant, in fact it looked a lot like...Serah barely contained a gasp of shock, not noticing Hope come up to her nervously, though he smiled when he saw what had her so surprised.

"You noticed it too, huh? And you're right, it is a _Tear_. Fang's to be exact. Those two had a rocky start but when we came to Gran Pulse, everything changed. Lightning changed.." Hope stopped for a moment, bringing a pale finger- a pale, slender finger- to his lips, looking what even she had to admit, adorably thoughtful. "Fang was the only one brave enough to stand against Light's fury and they became close, like real _close_. When we defeated Orphan and Fang went with Vanille to become Ragnarok, Light fought against the pull, she tried to get to Fang but then we woke up on Pulse and in her hand was Fang's Tear. I had never seen Light look so heartbroken and yet happy at the same time- are you okay Serah." Serah couldn't help but laugh at the panicked look on Hope's face as he spotted she was crying, she chuckled as the silver haired teen patted her arm, a anxious look on his face. She never knew her sister had fallen in love and she never would of believed that she would learn from the one person she hated, or thought she had hated.

And for the first time in the past few days, even she couldn't hate Hope, because he didn't mean to take Snow away from her and if she looked real hard on their relationship, they were never truly happy. And she realised how spoilt and nasty she had been. And she would make things right.

Starting off with Lightning.

* * *

A/N: here's another chapter! Roxy-kins has given me a burst of inspiration! The plot bunnies are practically attacking me XD Read and Review and Snow will hand out metephorical Hope plushies!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer; I do not own Final Fantasy 13, which is kind of obvious as Sarah wakes up, Fang and Vanille gets crystalized and Snow and Hope aren't together at the end of the game..

Warnings; none really, maybe a teeny bit out of character Light and Fang but that's about it really...Honest... Oh and just clear something up, there is time skips in between the three chapters, they are meant to be oneshots.

A/N; I have been thinking of this for a while, ever since I finished Moonlight Promises Chap 2. And this one is a biggie because I don't like leaving things without a happy ending XD So don't forget to R&R :)

ENJOYIES!

Lightning sighed deeply, sitting up in her bed. She rubbed at her overtired eyes, wishing she could just lie down and go to sleep. She had been having trouble sleeping for over a week now and she didn't know why. She had no real problems to worry her. Sarah had been acting a little different since Snow and Hope had gotten together but her sister had gone travelling with Sazh and Dajh after apologising about her behaviour. Sazh was excited to have another person with him as Dajh never really got his jokes. Well, to be honest no one got his humour but they wouldn't have him any other way.

Choco had decided to stay with Hope, grooming the teen happily like a mother which had Snow pouting as the Chocobo didn't like him near Hope when it was grooming time. Light couldn't remember the number of times she had to save Snow from a over pecky Choco.

Getting out of her bed, she twirled Fang's Tear unconsciously, it brought her some comfort knowing she could just talk her problems out, though sometimes she felt a little silly talking to a crystal. She was never one to show all her emotions but travelling with the others, especially Hope and Fang, she began to loosen up, her walls coming down surprisingly fast. She was slightly annoyed that she couldn't rebuild them, everytime she tried, it was like there was something stopping her. It was strange and highly aggravating.

Creeping down the stairs, she did not want to wake any of her house guests, meaning Snow, Hope and Choco were all staying with her whether she liked it or not, she couldn't bring herself to kick them all out. Another thing that was getting on her nerves lately.

Everything had been peaceful on Pulse, no end-of-the-world situations, just peaceful living. Cocoon was still crytalized, Adamantortoises had been walking into it a lot lately but the crystal held strong, not even cracking under the harsh headbutts the monsters gave. Dajh had found it funny, watching old Pulse Automates carefully drag the extremely dazed creatures off to safety while ex-Sanctum soldiers shook their helmeted head in exasperation.

Though the Fal'Cie Titan had been looking fairly uneasy the past few days, watching the crystalized mini planet closely, never moving from his place. Even the ex-Sanctum was beginning to get worried, Titan hadn't been birthing anymore monsters which in a way was a good thing but they had all gotten used to the giant stone Fal'Cie stomping around Archylte Steppe, every now and then picking a random monster to eat. It was the natural law of life on Pulse.

Nevertheless she was leaving for Archylte Steppe, the soldiers were becoming more and more worried about Titan, even if they did fear him, they knew the Fal'Cie wouldn't hurt Lightning as she passed his trials and proved her strength. Never mind the fact that Titan liked her for her brave and cool headed nature.

Walking into the ktichen, she grabbed a clean glass and filled it with water, looking out of the window and guessing the time by how light it was on the horizon.

5: am, approximately, another three hours before she left for the Steppe to see what was wrong with Titan, it was going to be a long, torturous three hours with nothing to do except twirling Fang's Tear and losing herself in her thoughts...

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to take Choco?" Light almost smirked at how pleading Snow looked, obviously he was missing being close to Hope, the fluffy avian had become impossibly protective after Hope had stumbled down the stairs in a sleepy daze, tripping over the rug an old woman had woven and sprained his ankle.

She shook her head, trying her hardest not to smirk as Snow slumped, looking heartbroken that he wouldn't be able to go near Hope for a few days. Rolling her eyes, Light gave him a firm poke in the chest.

"You want to go near Hope? Prove to Choco that your worthy of it, prove to him that you'll look after Hope." In other words; Suck it up and be a man. Light couldn't help the smirk when Snow sent her a glare, silently conveying that he had caught on to her hidden words and wasn't pleased about it. But it got Snow motivated as he not so gently tackled the ever growing bird, worming his way closer to Hope, getting pecked all the while. Lightning turned and picked up her bag heading for the entrance of Sulyya Springs, ignoring the battle cries coming from behind her, she knew the blond would win...

Eventually.

Besides Titan being a working Fal'Cie, Atomos hadn't lost all that much power, granted he was a lot slower, no longer bombing along the tunnels he had created in the Mah'habara but he was still a good transportation device. The ride was silent, the only noise being the soothing hum of Atomos moving along the tunnels. She did not have to go far after that, outside of the Mah'habara entrance in the Archylte Steppe, there was a soldier waiting with a Chocobo so she could access Titan's Throne and talk to the troubled giant. Some Chocobo mad couple had started a ranch near Vallis Media, the soldiers had been extrememly glad for that as the only transportation they had was Airships and not everywhere was accessible by Airship.

Stepping from Atomos, she gave the dimmed Fal'Cie a sympathetic look before saying her thanks, Atomos gave a low rumble as if gratified for the praise. She had learned by fighting Orphan that Fal'Cie were not just powered statues, she had, in a way, felt sorry for Orphan, it was given the task to power Eden and give orders to the other Fal'Cie, shouldering that much responsability for a race that had taken them for granted constantly must have been hard, so it was unsurprising that Orphan, a child in mind, had wanted The Maker to come back and it hadn't helped that Barthandelus had took advantage of Orphan's weakness.

She was not trying to make excuses for the Fal'Cie but...even she had felt weighed down by the responsability of leading a group of people who were marked l'Cie just like she was, but with no idea on what to do. It was in her nature to take charge and burden their problems but after a while she began to think that giving up would be better, then she had met Fang who seemed to take everything in her stride, never being indecisive except when Snow had talked of saving Cocoon and not destroying Orphan, that was the only time she had shown her weakness and Behamut had come to set her on the straight and narrow and all was well again.

Lightning sighed, thinking of something else other than Fang, she missed the other dearly. Fang was the only one who wasn't afraid to face her fury, Hell, she had even back handed the woman in the face and Fang had just looked at her, a smirk in her eyes as she asked if she was finished. Even Snow wasn't that brave and the man had more muscle then she did and yet he feared her strength.

Dodging a few stumbling Bomb Automates, she made quick time of getting to the entrance, seeing a shaky and possibly scared soldier standing there with Chocobo who did not look amused at the trembling man beside him. The soldier quickly threw the reigns to Light, fleeing almost instantly. The ex-Sanctum, PSICOM and Guardian Corp tended to stay away from the former l'Cie and working Fal'Cie just in case they were branded. Fear still remained for little reason, The Fal'Cie had no reason to brand anyone, Orphan had been stopped, Barthandelus was gone too, no longer a threat.

All was good.

Mounting the fluffy avian, Light gently dug her heels into the birds side, rolling her eyes at the tempered 'kweh!' the Chocobo gave before it started to run up the canyon, heading for The Faultwarrens where Titan's Throne lay. The Chocobo dodged the Cie'th and Light gave a solomn look to the Cie'th stones that floated about, watching her as she went passed. Even though they were technically monsters, they gave off an air of peace but also regret. Light had heard stories of the Waystone Cie'th teleporting injured men and woman or even kids who had gotten lost, to safety. Many of the Cie'th felt grateful towards her and the others because of what they had done, going out to complete the Cie'th stones' nearly failed Focus's even though they had their own problems and short time limit.

Lightning blinked when she noticed that the Chocobo had stopped, refusing to go any nearer to the Fal'Cie. Sighing, she jumped from the yellow birds' back, not even sparing it a glance when trotted off in the quest for food and somewhere safe to wait. Pulling out Ultima weapon, Lightning cautiously walked up to the visibly sulking Fal'Cie, killing random monsters as she went.

By the time she reached Titan, her gunblade was slathered in blackish blood, smelling rather putrid from the amout of Ochu's she had fell in order to get further. Titan wasn't that out of sorts if he was still testing her. Stabbing her sword into the ground, she wasn't going to holster it if it was covered in grime, she crossed her arms over her chest, she gave Titan an expectant glare.

"_So, you have come._" Titan turned, looking at the ex-l'Cie with glowing ember eyes. Lightning nodded, relaxing just slightly as the Fal'Cie gave no intention's of harming her.

"Yes, the soldiers say you've been acting strange." Titan snorted, turning back to where he had been gazing at. Lightning had a feeling he was staring at Cocoon, watching it intently.

_"I wondered when you would come, those pathetic humans have been flittering around like lost flies..."_

"Yeah, well.." Lightning glanced round, narrowing her eyes when one of the many bushes rustled though she was distracted, something seemed off. Titan glanced at the bush, leaning over and plucking the plant from the ground, scaring a young wyvern which squeaked and cowered away from the Fal'Cie, looking up at him with large fearful eyes.

Lightning could feel his amusement and scowled, giving te Fal-Cie a hearty glare. "Leave it alone, Titan." The Giant listened and replaced the bush and the wyvern stayed put, never moving once. Lightning walked forward.

"Okay, so what's going on? I have stupid blond at home who's probably being pecked to death and I don't have time to save every tiny monsters life..."

"_I am the Fal-Cie of life on Pulse. It is my job to kill the weak and control the strong."_

"...Titan..." Lightning warned, wanting to get this over and done with so she could go home and sleep. The Fal-Cie laughed, a deep rumbly sound that shook the earth. Titan closed his hand before opening it, his palm glowing brightly. Lightning had to cover her eyes, when the light faded, she removed her arm and watched as Titan gently placed his hand near the floor. Light couldn't help the gasp that left her lips.

Lying in Titan's hand was Fang and Vanille, sleeping peacefully.

Lightning suddenly felt rather lightheaded and her heart was pounding her chest, as if it was trying to break free of her ribcage. She tried to gain control of her breathing but the darkness was spreading over her vision and her knee's buckled as she lost consciousness.

When Lightning regained consciousness she nearly blacked out again, the first thing she saw was dark brown eyes looking at her with amusement. Fang was leaning over her, a silly-and slightly smug- grin on her face. Lightning stared for a bit longer, wondering if she had lost her mind or that she had an accident on the way to the Faultwarrens before she finally gained the courage to wipe that smirk of Fang's face. It was really annoying her in a way that only Fang could pull off.

Of course, the huntress knew what to expect so she easily dodged Lightning's half hearted swipe. Chuckling as she stepped back, gazing at Titan over her shoulder. The Fal'Cie had actually been concerned when Lightning had fainted from the shock. Fang had told the stone giant that the pinkette was fine, she was just simply over-reacting. The raven haired woman knew she was lucky that Lightning had been unconscious when she said that or else there wouldn't be much left of her. Vanille had wandered off, cooing over the baby wyvern that was still hiding in the bush.

Lightning stood albeit a little wobbly, her body was still trying to get over the shock of seeing her two friends awake. She had been prepared to accept the fact they would never wake up but here they were, awake and healthy though Fang won't be so healthy if she kept on smirking.

"...What?" Lightning scowled, wondering if she could get away with hitting the raven without her conscious moaning at her.

"Well, don't I get a hug? I haven't seen you in...Wait, how long have we been stasis?" Fang was honestly curious as to how long she and Vanille had been sleeping.

"A little over a year, and you're not getting a hug." Fang whistled before shrugging and slowly stalking up to Light who watched her suspiciously. Fang couldn't help but snicker; same old Lightning. Well, Fang wouldn't have her any other way.

"Aha!" Both women turned around at Vanille's yell of triumph, wondering what the younger girl was up to. They had totally forgotten about her, too busy talking. Vanille came back from behind a bush, cradling the baby wyvern. Lightning groaned while Fang simply rose a brow in question. Vanille bounced on her heels cheerfully, hugging the draconic bird to her chest.

"Can we keep him?"

"No."

"Yes."

Lightning turned to Fang incrediously, her gaze bordering on a glare was asking the raven if she had lost her mind. Fang shrugged her shoulder, oddly reminding her of Snow when he was in a more mellow mood. They were not harboring a baby wyvern, its mother could be back at any moment and then they would either have to run or fight which meant that they would end up with the baby in the end..

Lightning sighed, her shoulders slumping when she saw Vanille's bottom lip wobble cutely and her green eyes fill with tears making them glitter in the sun. There was no way she could win against that look. Slowly she nodded her head, her eyebrow twitching when Vanille did a 180 degree turn and danced around happily, talking to the shocked and slightly scared baby bird in her arms.

Fang cooed and wrapped her arms round Lightning's shoulders, patting her head. "Never mind, you'll learn to just leave her to it eventually- Ow!" Fang clutched at her waist, where Lightning had given her a nasty pinch for being condescending. She watched as Lightning stormed off, barely stopping to pull Ultima Weapon from the ground.

Vanille was hot on her heels, still talking to the baby wyvern which seemed to have calmed down a little now that the darker pinkette wasn't leaping through the air and doing impressive twirls. Fang suddenly remembered something.

"Claire wait! Come back! I still haven't got my hug!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to give you one now?" Lightning snapped back, keeping her head down to hide the slight flush to her cheeks. If Fang saw her blushing it would be the end of her, literally. She would never be able to be herself again. Where were her emotional shields? Her cold attitude? What she wouldn't do to be her old self again.

"Wait, does that mean you were thinking of giving me a hug-"

"NO!"

Vanille blinked and turned round, realizing that Lightning had stopped marching and was now arguing with Fang, to which Fang was totally enjoying because it gave her a chance to tease Light and make her blush. Vanille rolled her eyes when Fang seemed to have enough of arguing with Lightning and instead grabbed the woman, shutting her up easily with a kiss.

Vanille sighed turned away from the sight, jerking back a little when she came face to face with an annoyed Chocobo. She coldn't help but squeal.

"CHOCOBO!"

Fang laughed when she heard Lightning growled audibly, swinging round on her heels to pin Vanille with a glare. Fang shook her head, Light would never learn.

"We are not keeping it!"

"Awww..."

And here we go again.

A/N; There we go! Yeah, only hints of Yuri, I seem to be good at putting hints of stuff in lol. Anyway, it was really fun to write, and yes I know I didn't quite explain _how_ Fang and Vanille woke up but think of it as Titan's gift to Light 'cos she and the group saved everyone and while everyone else was happy, she wasn't so...yeah. I like Titan, with his stomp stomp stomp all over Archylte Steppe, though I was extremely happy that you couldn't fight him because I would have died from the shock if I had suddenly found myself in battle with him. I like Atomos too, he's awesome. So like please Review, it would greatly appreciated! And tell me what you think!


End file.
